


Negotiations

by sofiaottoman



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Head Injury, Hinted Past Child Abuse, Implied Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, M/M, Mentioned Non-Consensual Drug Use, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, One-Sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, POV Jason Todd, Questionable deals, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim doesn't know Jason is an Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day Three/8th of April: Pretending to be a different designationTim has gone after Ra's al Ghul and Jason can't leave his maybe brother with an alpha like Ra's. Of course getting Tim out without something going wrong is too much to ask for.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509894) by [sofiaottoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman). 



> So this is kind of a sequel to my day one prompt, or at least it's set in the same verse. You don't need to read that one to read this. I think they're both prequels to an unwritten fic idea that has been playing around in my head for a couple of months. I don't know if I'll ever write it so I think these can standalone, but I thought I'd give you a bit of context.
> 
> I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.

He wasn’t lying. Not technically anyway. It was more an omission, and no was owed everything. If they asked him… Well, he wasn’t too sure how he would answer. This particular bit of knowledge was dangerous, for him and for them. Knowing for certain that he was an omega would change everything, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. The status quo was nice. It was easy. There were no expectations on a beta. It would be nice if he found a partner and had a kid, but there was no pressure to ensure he conformed. Even being an alpha would give him more leeway. An omega would wither away and die without a mate, without a child. Such utter bullshit.

Being an omega was something Jason was comfortable with. It was, weirdly, one of the things that Talia had managed to teach him; to be at ease in his skin, to know his worth as an assassin, as a fighter, as a man, as an omega. Ra’s may have enjoyed his mind games and manipulations, but apart from one event - they both agreed had been a misjudgement - Talia had proven herself to be a good mother. Still, in Gotham he was always more comfortable wearing the patch and scent blockers. A lone omega was something of note; but as a beta he be anyone, go anywhere.

Jason had died before he presented, so he didn’t really blame the Bats for believing his disguise. Bruce knew his history, knew he had experienced both an omega’s heat and an alpha’s rut far too young thanks to illegal drugs, so sometimes he exhibited traits of both. He always had confused people. He’d not allowed anyone close enough to see if anything had changed. Damian and Cassandra were probably the closest to knowing the truth, but he didn’t think either of them recognised him from their meetings in the League which was another reason to keep the patch and blockers on. Some things were better left buried.

“Jason?” He blinked struggling to pull himself back to the present. Instincts were telling him he was in danger, but the voice sounded familiar. “Shit. Hood you’re safe. I had to take your helmet off because I needed to check your pupils. You’ve got a concussion.” He blinked slowly and focused on the black mask. It was familiar, who was…?

“Replacement,” he bit out carefully. Why was Red Robin here? He didn’t think he was in Gotham. Was he in Gotham? No. He jerked in surprise at how close Red Robin suddenly was. Tim looked concerned as he lent into his space. It was only as Tim stilled and his nostrils widened that Jason remembered why Gotham was important. Shit. “Don’t.” He ground out moving away ignoring the way the room was suddenly spinning.

“What the hell Jason?!” Red Robin hissed, and it was Red Robin talking all of Tim Drake vanished behind a blank mask. “Did you follow me here?”

“Of course I fucking did.” He hissed back. “What the hell are you doing sneaking off to see Ra’s al Ghul by yourself? I told you to stay the hell away from him.”

“It’s none of your business.” Red Robin whispered. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“I do when it means you’ll be walking blind into that kind of situation.” Jason retorted the memory of the confrontation he’d walked into hitting him hard. Ra’s assassins had done a reasonable job of trying to keep the Red Hood away from Ra’s negotiations with Red Robin, but Jason wasn’t going to leave Tim alone with the man. When Jason eventually made it into the room it was to find Ra’s cornering Tim. Knowing exactly where Ra’s tastes lay, Jason had swallowed and barged in forcing Ra’s to negotiate with him. They both had to give ground and it had ended with Ra’s promising not to pursue Tim until after his eighteenth birthday, as long as Jason agreed to provide him with an heir. Tim had not been happy at all, but before he could say anything Jason had passed out.

“Who are you to make that kind of promise to Ra’s? And it sounds like it’s not the first time. What does he want with you Jason?” Jason swallowed and looked away. There was no way Tim was going to let him get away without answering. “Why do you smell different to normal?” Jason closed his eyes. “Just what the hell is going on?”

“Detective, don’t tell me you don’t know.” Of course, of fucking course Ra’s hadn’t fucked off while he had the chance. The Demon’s Head sounded positively gleeful. Jason glared at him.

“This isn’t your business Ra’s.”

“Don’t know what?”

“Come now Jason, surely your ‘brother’ has the right to know. There you are pretending to be ordinary, pretending to be weak, but you’re not are you?” 

“Jason?” Jason glanced at Tim and swallowed. He straightened and moved back towards him so that they were both facing Ra’s with Jason slightly in front. Tim looked at little wary, but didn’t move away from him.

“Are you breaking our agreement Ra’s?” Jason asked cooly. “Because I’m pretty damn sure you gave your word not to out me. But let’s be clear, this is you breaking things not me so you’ll have to keep your word.” Fighting the dizziness he grabbed Tim’s arm to try and both ground and stabilise himself. “That means you’ll leave Red Robin the hell alone.” He tensed as Tim moved closer to him, before forcing himself to relax.

“Now Jason . . .”

“Are you breaking the terms? Because if not, I think it’s past time we left. Our business is concluded.” Ra’s stared at him for a moment.

“Very well, if that is the way you want to play it.”

“It is.”

“Don’t think I will forget this. You and Red Robin may go. We have concluded our business.”

Jason backed further into Tim’s space to force him to move backwards, away from Ra’s. Tim’s arms tightened around him, and then he was tugged backwards as they both withdrew from the room. “Jason . . . ?” Tim began, but he shook his head. They couldn’t talk now.

“I take it you’ve got some way to get the hell out of here?” He let Tim take the lead and get them back to his plane. Jason’s head was killing him, but he couldn’t give into it just yet. They walked unmolested through the building until they arrived at the plane. He sank into a seat and watched as Tim got the plane ready, and then took off.

“So,” Tim began as he locked the plane in autopilot. “You owe me some answers.” Jason watched Tim turn to face him. “How long have you been an omega?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading. <3


End file.
